


worlds

by kaleidoscope_kat



Series: BokuAka Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week 2020, Bookstore AU, I have no fucking clue what I'm doing, M/M, brief mention of Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidoscope_kat/pseuds/kaleidoscope_kat
Summary: The place seems to be captured by time, some day long forgotten in the endless memories that someone holds. It looks relatively old compared to all the other modern buildings, more popular and bright buildings around the street, on the block. Yet, despite all the fancy extravagant deals the other stores offer, Keiji does not go there unless absolutely necessary. Instead, he frequents the bookstore---BokuAka Week 2020 | Day one - Bookstore AU
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: BokuAka Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860544
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	worlds

**Author's Note:**

> BokuAka Week, Day one - Bookshop au
> 
> uhhhh just going to give bokuaka week a shot (since it's my fav. ship and all), so uh. wish me luck i guess? i don't know how this is going to go, btw. yeah i know it's already the second day but :PP
> 
> and it's,,, literally my first time writing shit in bokuto's perspective i apologize uwu
> 
> for those from "of monochrome and vivid hues" i'm not sure actually,,, when i'm going to update that probably going to be put on hiatus for a while i'm sorry <33

There is a bookstore at the end of the block that Keiji frequently visits. It’s not a popular place, nor is it especially extravagant. It is nothing that stands out. It is simple, a small store at the end of the street. 

The place seems to be captured by time, some day long forgotten in the endless memories that someone holds. It looks relatively old compared to all the other modern buildings, more popular and bright buildings around the street, on the block. Yet, despite all the fancy extravagant deals the other stores offer, Keiji does not go there unless absolutely necessary. Instead, he frequents the bookstore.

There is not a particular reason why, except perhaps in the early mornings when he hastily prepares a quick cup of coffee to stay awake, everything is chaotic. Or perhaps it is the fact the birds are chirping incessantly, and he is not able to concentrate. Still, despite all that, he remains silent. Even if it is another annoying customer pestering him, or a co-worker that refuses to acknowledge that Keiji does not want to deal with their shit, Keiji must remain polite, civil. Talking back rudely will only lengthen the conversation. At times, he must just remain silent, and watch the clock tick by.

Sometimes, it seems as though the world forgets that Keiji has his own problems to deal with, things he himself does not dare tell others. It is better that way. His problems do not compare to the co-worker who has just broken up with a cheating boyfriend. His problems do not compare to the one who has gotten fired. His problems do not compare to the one who can not afford certain things. HIs problems do not compare to the one who has a toxic relationship.

And yet, Keiji sometimes finds himself locked in the bathroom, crying silently. Tears streamed from his eyes, although soundless. No one ever notices, he does not want them to. There is no reason after all, he is just being ungrateful.

Once the seconds tick by, once his work day ends, he finds himself brewing another cup of coffee, perhaps eating a small snack. And then he changes, into something comfortable. Something that screams “Keiji” and not “Akaashi”. He refuses to be a puppet after all, but he still stands there. Keiji is planning slowly, he tells himself. That is the only way he keeps on going.

He arrives at the bookstore like always, a peaceful smile that’s almost unnoticed on his lips. A subtle one, something people rarely see him doing. He is content in this world, a break from the ruckus outside. Despite whatever happened on any day, Keiji feels as though it calms down slightly, and that he can enter a more peaceful world, where he does not care what’s going on, and nothing concerns him anymore.

And as usual, he chooses a place against the wall, surrounded by bookshelves as he embarks near the teenage section. He is not a teenager, barely an adult, yet the books never fail to amuse him. Despite how many times he’s read each one, they don’t fail to entrance him once more, lure him in into their own worlds.

No matter which book it is, he is whisked away into another world, another timeline. Where he is not Akaashi Keiji and he does not have to deal with thousands of people. Where he does not have to deal with his parent’s wishes. Where he is not a puppet being controlled. He is free in a delicate balance where the world is free, where he feels as though he can fly. Where it is elsewhere, where it is others having bigger problems than himself, where he is thinking, where he is wondering about the resolution. Where he is crying along with the girl who realizes her love is in vain. Where he is dreaming of rebellion like the boy who wishes for a different life.

And each flip of a page may be the most satisfying thing ever, the texture of paper, slightly rougher than printer paper. Touching books that are not necessarily new, but kept in perfect condition. In his corner by the bookshelves where the afternoon sunlight slightly shines in, he feels most at peace.

It is peaceful, these moments. As time flies by and the sky darkens, and he finds himself heading home again. Keiji never dares glance twice at the purchasing area, knowing that he is being watched, although not what for.

\---------

It is not a lie to say that Koutarou had been watching him, always. A customer, or perhaps just a frequent visitor who always visited around two in the afternoon, looking slightly tired yet relieved at the same time. An attractive stranger, perhaps even hot, as Bokuto first thought. He wisely remained silent though, uncharacteristically observing from the distance.

It wasn’t as if he was afraid. That was a stupid thought, Bokuto Koutarou was never afraid. Especially when approaching a stranger. Conversation usually comes easy to him, he knows approximately what to say. At the beginning at least, sooner or later, they all leave him. Perhaps Koutarou just isn’t the best at keeping conversations, or perhaps it’s too loud. For most people, they end up ignoring him after a while.

He keeps himself locked in a bookstore, the second home of his. Perhaps the only home at this point. His family does own it after all, and day by day, he helps keep it alive in his own little ways. Whether it is adding more books, or slightly altering the decorations. Sometimes, he is allowed to work at the cashier area, participating in little talks with whatever customer.

Most people shut him up after a few sentences. Apparently someone loud isn’t supposed to work in a bookstore, apparently he’s too noisy, despite being the owner. Okay, son of the owner, same difference really. Koutarou sees no difference between the two, he is the one that works most anyways.

Throughout his years, he is only able to make one real friend. Kuroo Tetsurou, he is called. A brother to Koutarou, although not necessarily biological. He is like the brother Koutarou never had, more than any words like “best friends” could describe.

Kuroo’s the one who visits the bookstore the most, until the mysterious man appears. It is on a rainy Monday afternoon when he first does, umbrella drenched in water. The stranger seemed to be constantly on guard, from the moment he entered. Perhaps even hours before. Koutarou watched from his place as the stranger looked around the bookstore, eyes meeting his own for a second.

_ He’s… Beautiful _ , Koutarou thought, shaking his head slightly. This was just another customer. Unparalleled to the rest in terms of beauty, but he was just the son of a bookstore owner. Nothing else. Deep down however, Koutarou wished that the boy would somehow approach the cashier area, so Koutarou would have a reason to talk to him.

As each hour passed, not a single word was exchanged between the two of them. As the day dimmed each time, Koutarou noticed how he never made his way close to the cashier, and he always left as empty-handed as when he came. Yet, each time he entered, there seemed to be a small smile on his lips, as he headed towards the same place, every single time.

\---------

Keiji doesn’t expect this. That much is obvious. The delicate world here just moments ago as the protagonist sets off on an adventure is broken, shattered into pieces as he’s brought back to reality. In his isolated corner where things are mostly peaceful, he is greeted by a presence, someone close by.

He wears sneakers. Shoes that are slightly strange for such an environment, but Keiji supposes that it’s alright. Sneakers are common after all, he’s sure that thousands of people do wear sneakers. His socks however, are atrocious. Who the fuck wears socks with owls printed on them in public in the first place? Keiji can’t deny that he would like those socks though.

The second thing Keiji notices is that the stranger has lots of muscles. He seems to be strong, perhaps plays some sort of sport. Maybe he runs? His thoughts take him away, the world drowns in silence once more.

Silence passes until it is overly uncomfortable, as Keiji notices the man does not make a single sound, just stands there. Perhaps he wants something, Keiji thinks. Perhaps it would make the most sense to look at him, right now, and get it over with.

His gaze travels from the man’s shoes up to meet the man’s golden eyes. Big, like an owl’s. His hair is atrocious as well, loud. The man seems like someone loud. 

“Holy shit, you’re really pretty,” is the first thing the man says. Keiji finds himself furrowing his brows, partially in confusion, partially in disgust. Did he seriously interrupt his afternoon just to say such?

“What do you want.” Keiji replies, not necessarily a statement, more of a  _ state your business or fuck off _ .

“Sorry! I didn’t actually mean to say that out loud. Holy heck, that must sound really awkward uh. I. Wow, I actually didn’t prepare to say anything really so sorry about that. I just saw you enter here like, a couple months ago and then well. You kinda just, I mean uh. You look really pretty but never mind that uh. Sorry. Uh, I’ve never seen you buy a book anyways hi I’m Bokuto Koutarou what about you.” A couple moments pass as Keiji can only blink once, twice at the man, watching him back away slightly, rambling about whatever.

“Please slow down,” Keiji replies, voice slightly softer now. It doesn’t seem as though the man in front of him has any malicious intent, which is good, actually. It would be a pain, if someone who was slightly attractive even with such, ridiculous hair had some sort of malicious intent.

Attractive. Keiji mentally berates himself, for thinking such. The man in front of him is just another person, another one of the world. Merely a stranger, Keiji has no right to call him attractive. He was dubbed pretty by the stranger though, perhaps that meant something.

“I’m Akaashi Keiji,” Keiji tries, noticing the stranger was silent for a couple of moments, before bouncing back up, twice with exuberance. Interesting, Keiji notes.

“Bokuto Koutarou,” the stranger- Bokuto, Keiji corrects, returns. “I, er, sorry for rambling about all that. I’m usually like, more composed, is that how you even use the word? Anyways er, I saw you here a couple of times and I was like, planning to talk to you sooner or later but as you can probably tell, I get nervous.”

“That’s… fair,” Keiji continues, it does make sense after all. Approaching strangers isn’t something that comes easily for other people, and Keiji himself does struggle to keep a professional aura at times. “You used the word correctly, Bokuto-san.” he adds.

“Ah thank god! Thanks for not laughing or lying to me by the way. Unless you are lying, that wouldn't be cool at all. Most people kinda just laugh and leave at this point, to be honest.”

“Is that so?” Keiji asks. As the minutes tick by, he finds himself putting the book off to the side, although not back in the bookshelves. Perhaps, he thinks. Perhaps he may make a purchase for the first time. And perhaps, he would frequent this bookshop, stay for longer…

And when the time comes, perhaps he might gather enough courage to ask for a number.

**Author's Note:**

> uh quick kudos + thanks to like, brie, mani and jackie and other kat as well if they ever like. see this i dunno, you guys kinda encouraged me to write this in a way so :))  
> let's see how this goes <33
> 
> thanks for reading this btw, whoever's like. reading this.  
> To be fair, I may or may not edit later


End file.
